La Muerte De Naruto
by YuukiYaoi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha se ha enterado de una noticia que lo ha dejado desconcertado. No sabe que pensar ó que sentir ante lo que se le presenta y tiene muchas dudas a cerca de esto, ¿será cierto que Naruto...? ¿Murio? NARUSASU.


**DEDICADO A: **_**FlorDeDesierto**_**.**

**[*]NaruSasu[*]**

**Capítulo 01 - La Pimer Chispa Dentro De La Duda**

Mirada de odio

Lazos creados por un sentimiento obscuro

Un único objetivo en la vida...

Solo el viento hacia gala de merodear el lugar como la única cosa animada de ir y venir libremente, llevando consigo unas cuantas hojas secas danzando en el ambiente frivolo y pesado que se les presentaba

Esta es la tercera vez que se encuentran cara a cara para enfrentarse y ponerle fin a este asunto que se ha extendido más de lo necesario, y parece que finalmente ya nadie los interrumpiria esta vez, ó al menos esperaba que no fuera así, ya que se le estaba agotando la paciencia y siempre surgian las malditas situaciónes en las que se veian obligados a dejar para luego lo inevitable:

Su destino

Según el criterio de Sasuke, esta es la única razón que los seguia manteniendose unidos como hermanos en este mundo lleno de mentiras, lleno de sangre, lleno de odio, lleno de dolor... pero más que nada, odio. Un profundo odio

"_**Ni siquiera mereces que te mate estúpido hermano menor. Si quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas. Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida...y cuando tengas unos ojos comos los míos, ven por mí"**_

Cómo se le habían gravado esas palabras en la cabeza, reiterandole su objetivo durante años, siempre esperando encontrarlo para ponerle fin. Le demostrara que ya lo ha superado y que él será el unico que salga caminando lejos de este lugar como aquel que vengo a su Clan satisfactoriamente

Lo miraba analiticamente, observando el lugar para estar seguro de que no fuera una simple treta maquinada por su actual oponente y hacer su siguiente movimiento

Al estar seguro de que eran los unicos en aquel lugar, activo su Sharingan para mirar con odio a aquel que tenia en frente

Sasuke dio un paso adelante para iniciar el enfrentamiento, sin embargo de ahí no dio una más debido a que la única persona que se encontraba con él en ese lugar, hablo. Aturdiendole un poco que lo haya hecho en esta siuación que no requeria palabras de ningún tipo

Su voz templada, fria e indiferente se hizo escuchar con firmeza

_Veo que haz obtenido la tercer aspa del Sharingan - dio a notar su descubrimiento y siguio diciendo - ¿finalmente mataste a tú mejor amigo? - le cuestiono Itachi con su monotono semblante de superioridad, agarrando a Sasuke por sorpresa con esa pregunta que no se esperaba escucharle decir en esos momentos

_"¿Qué...?"_ se pregunto Sasuke con extrañeza interna, pero aun manteniendose serio por el exterior y así no darle ventaja sobre su mente

La razón por la que Itachi le decia esto, es por qué el Sharingan de Sasuke no tenia una tercer aspa la ultima vez que lo vio aquel día en que intento capturar a Naruto y Jiraiya intervino a tiempo para salvarlos. Ese día, Sasuke solo tenia dos aspas y si ahora tiene una tercera, significa que algo paso

Quedando como resultado que tomo la vida de su mejor amigo que según por unas fuentes, era el recien difunto rubio:

Uzumaki Naruto, el ex-futuro sucesor a Hokage en la aldea de la hoja

Itachi sin moverse de donde estaba parado, observaba con detenimiento la repentina expresión facial de su hermano menor, la cual era algo diferente a como se lo había imaginado con anterioridad

¿Lo había perturbado tanto?

Tal vez el menor intente no mostrarse así de vulnerable frente a él y este pensando en algo para justificarse y dejar de lado el asunto presentado, pero cuando los sentimientos fuertes como la de una amistad salen a flote, es imposible esconderlos y hacer un intento de no mostrar una cara que refleje el remolino que se produjo en el corazón

Es inevitable. Sasuke proyectaba eso

La incertidumbre se veia con tanta claridad desbordante en sus ojos tan negros, la ironia, al parecer, estaba en su mirada

Itachi dedujo de inmediato que seguramente su lazo con ese rubio era bastante fuerte como lo llego a ser para él con su amigo Shisui cuando aun estaba vivo, lo que también significa que su poder ha de ser igual de grande

Hay que tener cuidado de no perderlo de vista y seguir observando sus reacciones

Sasuke se le quedo mirando extrañado, aun asimilando la pregunta y analizando la posible razón del por qué se lo esta comentando en esa situación

_"Intenta confundirme"_ atino a pénsar para hayar la conexión del asunto con el momento actual, y si no era así y no existia tal conexión ¿entonces por qué le saca la supuesta muerte de su ex-compañero? Claro que por algo se lo dijo, pero no entiende de que sirve o a donde quiere llegar

Sin darle mucha importancia a esa distracción, prosiguio con sus intenciones de atacar. Saco la Chokuto lentamente y la posicionó a un costado en ademan de ponerse en guardia. Itachi vio ese repentino cambio en su persona

_"¿No me lo vas a negar?... esta bien"_ y paso a lo siguiente

_Ya entiendo - dijo el Uchiha mayor sin siquiera haberse movido de su lugar al ver la aproximación de Sasuke - pero sí tú no mataste a Naruto ¿quién lo hizo? - y este al ver que le han leido el pensamiento, se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar a su objetivo - perdiste la oportunidad de obtener poder al dejar que alguien más matara a Naruto... ¿ó es que tienes a otra mejor amigo? - se quedo en silencio observando nuevamente esa expresión en su rostro que daba a entender que lo desconcerto levemente - dime, Sasuke, ¿como obtuviste la tercer aspa?

Aun no había reaccionado del todo a esa ultima pregunta que se le planteó, ya que se quedo con el eco en la cabeza. Una interrogatica que lo aturdio por segundos que parecieron horas

_"Pero sí tú no mataste a Naruto ¿quién lo hizo?"_

¿De qué demonios esta hablando?

_¡No use tus metodos para hacerme fuerte! - se digno a contestarle fieramente, ya con poca paciencia. Fué acercandose con las inteciones iniciales. ¿Por qué le esta preguntando por Naruto? y encima para preguntarle quién lo asesino. Claramente Naruto sigue vivo, y de ser el caso contrario, muy poco le importa. Así deberia de ser - ¡enfrentame! - le grito mientras empuñaba el filoso metal para clavarselo

_Nunca podras obtener el poder para vencerme si dejas que maten a tús presas, Sasuke - Itachi lo esquivaba y no se veia con intenciones de regresarle los ataques en algun momento - pudiste haber obtenido más poder y así no parecer tan patetico a mi lado, como siempre - de pronto dio un salto lejos de Sasuke, lo cual lo provoco

¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¡¿por qué no lo ataca?!

Enfurecido de ver que no hacia nada, ignoro por completo las palabras de Itachi y ahora estaba haciendo sellos con las manos. Comenzo a correr a donde estaba el otro Uchiha

_¡Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu! - expulso la gran bola de fuego en dirección a su oponente, pero no duro tanto tiempo en la misma posición por que sabia que se había movido de lugar

Ataques de ese calibre no acabaran con Itachi tan facilemente, de hecho, seria estupido pensar que eso podria causarle aunque sea el más minimo daño, pero solo lo hizo para obligarlo a darle la cara y que finalmente comiencen a pelear

Dejo de hacer la bola de fuego y miro en todos lados, pero no lo veia por ninguna parte, hasta que se giro de espaldas y lo vio ahí, parado observandolo atentamente...

No hacia sellos ni nada parecido ¿Por qué no pelea? ¿intenta provocar si ira? vaya que a ese paso lograria su comentido

_Te estas comportando más impulsivo de lo que eres... ¿debo suponer que se debe a la noticia que te dí? - seguia insistente con el tema. Tal parece que algo escondia entre todas esas palabras, pero Sasuke a pesar de pensar en varias de las razones posibles por las cuales sigue insistiendo, no hayaba una respuesta

No tenia sentido. Hacer ese preguntas de forma tan curiosa esta tan fuera de lugar con la personalidad de Itachi

_Es mentira - fruncio el ceño - crées que diciendome eso vas a mantener mi mente ocupada con estupidos lamentos y así obtener ventaja en la batalla - El corazón de Sasuke estaba alterado, cosa que no entendia porque sucedia si no hay una razón para que se ponga así. Apenas comenzarian a pelear y no se sentía agotado. Era muy raro, pero no le presto atención a esa reacción fisica y siguio - pero no te dare ese gusto, las cosas han cambiado. Yo ya no soy ese niño cobarde que dejaste inconciente en en medio de ese barrio lleno de cadaveres - De su mano comenzo a emanar el chakra celeste que segundos después tomaria la forma del Chodori. Empezo correr para arremeterle el Jutsu. Itachi no se movio del lugar como pénso que otra vez haria y lo vio como una oportunidad para acercarse lo suficiente - ¡Chidori!

Acertó y le dio justo en el abdomen

Itachi se contrajo por el ataque que parecia desgarrar su interior, pero en segundos se desintegro con miles de cuervos que volaban en todas direcciones

_"Maldita sea"_ pénso Sasuke molesto de ver que su ataque fué en vano y otra vez busco con su mirada roja el lugar para saber su ubicación, entonces se giro para ver si estaba ahí...

Y sí. Ahí estaba Itachi, viendolo con tanta tranquilidad que incluso le enfurecia que no este igual de centrado...

¿Qué esta pasando? las otras veces que se habían encontrado para pelear, si parecia tener intenciones de darle pelea como se debia, pero ahora no. Esto es inaceptable

¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo Itachi? ¿Cual es la idea de todo esto?

_¿De qué me sirve mentirte? sé que no me vas a créer - decia el hermano mayor con su tono de voz nuetral

Sasuke solo se quedaba en silencio, meditando y analizando cada palabra. Hasta donde lo recuerda en su infancia, y lo que llegó a escuchar de los comentarios que hacía su padre, el simplemente peleaba y ya

Entonces... ¿Es cierto todo lo que le decia?...

¿Asesinaron a... Naruto?

¿Pero de qué le sirve soltarselo ahora, en plena batalla? claro, si es que a eso se le puede llamar "batalla" a eso que estaban teniendo

_"Es mentira"_

Debe de ser una mentira para distraerlo con el dolor que creyo que le ocasionaria y así tener ventaja sobre él, pero no, Sasuke es mucho más astuto y pudo preveer sus intenciones con anticipación

Una mentira, eso es. No es verdad lo que le dice. Debe de mantenerse firme ante la clara falsedad de sus palabras

_¿Y a mí de que me sirve créerte? - estrecho los ojos y lo miró con sus facciones contraidas por el odio que aun seguia en su pecho y que se encargaria de descargar - eso es algo que no me importa. No tengo lazos con nadie. Ya no siento nada - revelo con frialdad la ultima oración

Itachi lo miro unos minutos como comprobando la veracidad de sus palabras, y enseguida giró levemente su cabeza a la derecha por que algo le llamo la atención en esa dirección. Un ruido apenas audible provenia de esa area a lo lejos, y con cuidado, se veia como un grupo de personas que se aproximaban al lugar donde ellos estan

Itachi comenzo a retroceder silenciosamente, volviendo sus ojos a su ingenuo hermano menor

_No te mientas - murmuró de repente y Sasuke no lo alcanzo a escuchar.

_¡No hemos terminado! - veia como Itachi se desvanecia con la misma ilusion hace rato. Su cuerpo se deshizo con muchos cuervos negros que volaban a todas partes, y en menos de lo pensado, ya ningún rastro de él se veia en el lugar

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo suficiente para detenerlo, ya que debía escapar por que aquellas personas se estaban acercando cada vez más. No tenia opción, parecia que todavia no es el momento de enfrentar y superar a su hermano

Volvio a envainar la espada

En total son tres personas las que estaban corriendo a velocidad ninja para alcanzarlo, pero solo podia reconocer a dos de ellas, al otro nunca los había visto en su vida y no tenia planeado quedarse a socializar. Debia irse y evitar molestias innecesarias que seguramente vienen a traerle ese trío, en especial esa fastidiosa pelirrosa

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a dar un salto y comenzar a alejarse, pero sus intenciones de vieron frustradas cuando el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar con intensidad

"¿Qué es esto...?"

Salto antes de que el suelo termine de desmoronarse

Tal parece que ya han comenzado a enviarle ataques para obligarlo a darles la cara, pero no, Sasuke no tiene la paciencia para perder su tiempo con esas personas, él tiene algo pendiente que aclarar ahora que el otro Uchiha le ha introducido inconcientemente la duda. Acabara con esto antes de que se vuelva una molestía mayor de lo que ya se esta haciendo

Después de haberse impulsado lo suficientemente alto, se paro sobre una superficie lo aceptablemente segura como para prevenir a tiempo cualquier otro ataque del oponente. Se quedo mirando con cierta altaneria a esas personas que estaban por debajo de él en altura

No emprendio fuga porqué sabe que si se da la media vuelta y se descuida, volveran a atacarlo, y no quiere arriezgarse a la posibilidad. Esta obligado a quedarse un poco más para ver la magnitud del problema y hayarle una debilidad para escapar y salir inleso

_¡Sasuke! - Dirigio su mirada a la fuente de la voz y se encontro con aquella a la que una vez llego a considerar compañera

Era Sakura

Estaba agitada intentando recuperar el aliento, pero aun así lo estaba mirando de manera extraña. No sabía claramente si lo miraban con inseguridad y duda, tal vez era otra cosa

¿Será que viene a hacerlo recapacitar? No puede ser posible. Esa mirada que mantiene la pelirrosa no parece la de alguien que intenta hacer razonar a una persona. Claramente estaba aquí por otra cosa ¿pero qué sera eso que viene a decirle?

_"Lo... entontre..."_ se dijo internamente y el cuerpo le temblaba, pero no debido a la euforia de algún emotivo encuentro, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Estaba completamente lejos de sentirse feliz ante aquel que le había quitado algo importante, ó mejor dicho, alguien importante

Sakura ya no sentía amor por Sasuke, si siquiera cariño o afecto. Imposible, ya no podia sentir nada más de aquello. Dejo de sentirlo hace poco tiempo, cuando se entero de la realidad que tuvo que afrontar hace un mes

Ahora solo se centraba por completo en mirarlo con su palpable y muy creciente...

**ODIO**

_"Esa mirada... me odia"_ concluyo al verla y finalmente comprendio a que había venido

Al pelinegro no le importo mucho esto ya que siempre fue indiferente a estas miradas y era conciente de que tarde o temprano Sakura también lo miraria de este mismo modo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a buscarlo con la intención de silenciarlo de por vida, justo como muchos otros deseaban y, para lastima de todos, jamás se les haria realidad, monton de pateticos que sueñan con lo imposible

Pero aun así no dejaba de parecerle raro.

¿Además, lo había llamado _"Sasuke"_ en vez _de "Sasuke-kun"_? ¿A que se debia esto?

Por muy insignificate que parezca, Sakura siempre fué de esas pocas personas que mantenian los modales sin importar lo grave de las circunstancias, y el hecho de que haya omitido ese pequeño detalle era de cierto modo inusual

¿No era ella la que alardeaba que lo amaba y quien sabe cuantas cosas más?

¿Por qué lo veia como si quisiera matarlo?

¿Qué activo su odio?

Haciendo menos importantes esas dudas en su cabeza, lo unica y principal interrogativa que ocupaba los pensamiento de Sasuke era la falta de algo en este reencuentro tan hostil, esa persona con la cual estaria seguro de que si intentaria hacerlo recapacitar y decirle que deje a un lado su venganza, cosa a la que comenzaria a rehusarse en cuestión de minutos, después de escuchar las propuestas que de salvación que le ofrecia con tanta insistencia...

Rapidamente recorrio con la mirada de un lado al otro esperando encontrarlo, pero nada. No estaba con ellos ni en ningun otro lado. Se supone que ahí debia estar presente, tal vez mirandolo retadoramente o con una su tipico cuento de que son amigos y que por esa razón lo llevaria a casa, pero nada es tan sencillo

_"¿Donde esta él?"_ se pregunto frunciendo el ceño con disgusto

_Sakura - Sai se había acercado lo suficiente para tener tiempo de detenerla en caso de que los impulsos de la pelirrosa le ganen y salte a atacar al Uchiha, ya que primero debían de hacer un rapido analisis de la situación en la que se encuantran y atacar. Kakashi-sensei se encontraba a distancia, un poco más cercas de donde estaba el vengador en caso de que quiera intentar algo

El Uchiha retrocedio un poco con la clara intención de irse antes de que se le acerquen con la clara intención de silenciarlo de por vida

_¡Sasuke! - volvio a vociferar para llamar su atención y no dejar que escape. En ningun momento dejo de mostrar su colera, las lagrimas luchaban por salir a flote y correr por sus mejillas, pero no, no iba a mostrarse tan debil y menos frente a ese traidor - ¡¿dónde lo tienes?! ¡dime dónde esta! ¡¿qué le hiciste?! - exigio con rabia y las ganas de acercarse a agarrarlo a puñetazos la estaban empezando a volver loca con cada segundo que el Uchiha se mantenia en silencio _"¿Por qué no dice nada?"_

Sasuke se quedo meditando la pregunta que se le planteo

¿Se estaba refiriendo a Naruto, verdad? ¿Porqué le preguntaba eso? ¿Entonces no estaba ahí con ellos?

_No sé de que hablas - espeto friamente y le mando una mirada de despecio a Sakura

_¡Deja de ocultarlo! ¡ya lo sabemos! - apreto el puño con impaciencia - ¡llevas un mes entero teniendolo de prisionero! ¡no nos obligues a atacarte! ¡regresanos a Naruto!

Entonces si se referia a Naruto, ¿pero que quiere decir con "prisienero"? ¿algo había pasado?

Ahora solo faltaba que ella también le diga lo mismo que Itachi

_Yo no tengo de prisionero a nadie - volvio a espetar con la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba. Qué estupidez ¿Sasuke teniendo de prisionero a alguien? claramente el pelinegro no es de mente torcida como para hacer ese tipo de cosas

_¡Mientes! - se negaba a créerle - ¡sí no lo tienes, entonces...! - se estaba entrecortando debido a la posibilidad que le quedaba como opción, pero no queria que fuera cierto, deseaba en lo más hondo de su alma que realmente todo esto sea una gran mentira - ...significa que... - pero a como estaban las cosas, parecia que estaba lejos de ser una mentira

_Sakura, tranquilizate - demando Kakashi-sensei, pero era imposible hacerse escuchar con la crisis momentanea de la pelirrosa

_¡Es mentira! - volvio a gritarle. No puede ser cierto. Sasuke esta mintiendo, es un traidor y es común que quiera ocultarlo ¿verdad? por qué Naruto fué a suna con el fin buscarlo y obtener información de él. Todo apuntaba a que si se encontraron y algo terrible ha pasado con ese encuentro inevitable - ¡Naruto se fué a suna y no ha regresado desde hace un mes! ¡deja de mentir y liberalo! ¡no me obligues a-

_¿A qué? - la reto a contestar

En todos esto años ella nunca se había dirigido a él de una manera grosera u hostil ¿y ahora lo encaraba como un oponente? vaya, esos tres años ya la habían hecho cambiar, pero aun así no se sentía nada intimidado por sus palabras ó la actitud que tomo. Qué estupidez, es solo Sakura

Además ¿Un mes había dicho? entonces eso que le había comentado Itachi puede que sea cierto, pero no al punto de precipitarse y decir que han asesinado Naruto. Ese idiota revoltoso no es tan facil de matar, lo sabe y por eso en conciente de que sigue vivo

¿Ó no será que se lo esta negando a sí mismo?

...

Tenía una rara sensación en el pecho al pensarlo

_¡No me obligues a atacarte! - le respondio ella con furia, apretando los puños y mirandolo con sumo odio

_Si crées que tús pateticas amenazas me asustan, estas equivocada - fruncio el ceño con molestía

¿Ella causarle miedo? por favor

_¡No seguire equivocada por mucho tiempo! - le grito fuertemente y no se contuvo más, agarro impulso y salto hasta Sasuke - ¡dime donde esta Naruto! - Sasuke aprovecho la oportunidad de atacarla y volvio a sacar la Chokuto con la intención de hacerle frente

_¡Sakura! - fué demasiado tarde cuando Sai reaccionó. Se dio cuenta de las intenciones del Uchiha y rapidamente saco su pergamino para dibujar una bestia y prepararse a lo que venga, antes de que lastime a su compañera

Sakura también se percató del peligro de estar en pleno vuelo y ya no había tiempo de esquivarlo. Envolvió su puño con Chakra para cuando este lo suficientemente cerca de la espada, darle un golpe al metal y destrozarlo, así salvandose de la amenaza...

Pero no contaba con que Sasuke había activado su Sharingan para ver venir sus movimientos con antelación y actuar según su propio beneficio

Reafirmo la chokuto en su puño, envolviendolo por completo con Chidori y preparandose para un golpe directo

¡Estando ya tan cercas el uno del otro para atacar, fué cuando...!

**/Continuará/**

Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo :)

**~Curiosidades~**

*** "Itachi" puede ser traducido como "comadreja" y Uchiha puede ser traducido como "abanico pei pei", el cual es el símbolo del Clan Uchiha **

*** El despertar del sharingan se debe por la pérdida de un ser querido (o en su defecto personas cercanas) o sufrir desesperación, es "el ojo que refleja los sentimientos". Las veces que Sasuke evolucionó su sharingan fueron 5:**

**- La primera vez que despertó el sharingan fue el día de la masacre de su clan, en su enfrentamiento con Itachi. (Pérdida) **

**- La segunda vez fue cuando salvo a Naruto de Haku. (Desesperación)**

**- La tercera es cuando decide cortar su lazo con Naruto. (Pérdida)**

**- La cuarta después de asesinar a Itachi. (Pérdida)**

**- Y por último cuando salvo a Karin. (Desesperación). Esta vez, el sharingan no cambio de forma, en cambio despertó un nuevo poder de su Mangekyo.**

*** Kishimoto en una entrevista en la Jump Festa sobre el manga durante el año 2010, había declarado que Sakura aún le gusta Sasuke (pero en este fic ya no habra nada de eso xD ¿no es genial? OuO)**


End file.
